


But all your flaws and scars are mine

by zeta_leonis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mention of scars, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sex, M/M, Re-encounter, Riding, Smut, a tiny bit of angst, brief mention of abuse, sex in front of a fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: This is the first year Credence gets a Christmas present, and it comes in the form of a long-lost love on a snowy sunset.





	

New York in winter is always far too cold, the snow swirling and piling up on the sidewalk. Credence’s unprotected fingers freeze as he clutches the pamphlets, shivering and blowing what little warmth he can offer with his breath on them, his nail beds already purple. His thin jacket is not enough to protect him from the cold, and his toes feel like they’re about to fall off. 

Ever since Percival was found out to not be Percival, he feels unprotected from the cold in his heart. It’s been too much to bear on his heart. The obscurial left him, but along with his darkness, his soul went with it. 

There’s no reason to keep going seemingly, nobody to shelter him, to offer him comfort, to tell him it’ll be okay. 

He walks down the street to warm his body, the pamphlets under his arm long forgotten. The wind bites at his fingers and makes his cheeks and body flush red. The snow falls upon his hair, seemingly decorating it. His breath swirls up into the air and disappears, a sad metaphor that rings too close to the truth; just as his breath dissipates into the air, so do his hopes and dreams, his chances of feeling loved. 

He knew something was off when Percival started asking him with such urgency about this child, but he’d never thought, he never could have imagined - 

Credence slows. He’s standing in front of the alley where he first met Percival, the alley in which the wizard first presented himself to him on Christmas evening a year ago, one not unlike this one, stumbling into each other almost by accident. Credence had seen something in his eyes back then, in the  _ real  _ Percival, the spark of care and warmth Credence needs. They’d still meet up after that, in the same discreet alley in New York. This is where he’d felt his first hug, the first sign of true affection he’d felt in his life. This alley marks  the beginning of his second, secret life. The one where Percival kisses him softly and mutters soft words of praise into his mouth, where he discovers things about himself he’d never known, where he realises how touch-starved he’s been; where he falls in love. 

Now, it’s empty save for the trashcans on the side. The door of the building behind it remains closed, as usual. 

He’s about to walk away, his heart breaking even more every second he stands there, reminiscing. It’s getting dark anyway. 

A swooshing sound interrupts his train of thought, a torrent of warm air displacing his clothes and dishevelling his hair. He sees a whirlwind of black, and he shuts his eyes and braces his arms against the debris and dust that flies up against him. 

Everything stills. The street behind him is empty save for the odd car. Credence lowers his arms and slowly opens his eyes.

He drops all his pamphlets on the snowed-upon streets, his veins going hot-cold, hot-cold, alternating between freezing and burning as his heart beats so fast it threatens to burst out of his ribs like a bird fluttering to break out of its cage. He’s trembling, body shaking from the tension in his muscles. 

Before him stands Percival Graves. 

Credence thinks it's an illusion, his mind playing tricks, so as soon as he can regain control of his limbs, he steps back slowly. 

“It's been too long since I've done this.” Percival mutters, and his voice is like a deadly drug to Credence: it hurts but he can't get enough. 

The younger male turns on his heel to try and make a run for it, his mind still hazy, trapped in a whirlpool mixture of what's real and what's not real, but Percival manages to grab his coat sleeve and turn him around to face him. 

Where the wizard's fingers touch, it burns, but it’s not magic. Where their breath meets in between them sparks seem to fly, but it's not magic. This is decidedly real. 

And this is when Credence knows that this is the  _ real  _ Percival Graves, that it's not some evil sorcerer come to use him. The flickering flame of life and love shines in his eyes, seemingly lighting up all of New York that's already bathing in the fading grey light of a snowy winter sunset. “Credence,” he whispers, reaching a hand to cup his cheek, stroking his cheek bone with his thumb. “You're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you.” 

Credence doesn’t reply, his eyes widening in awe and terror, and he whirls, ripping himself from the man’s grasp. 

“G - get away from me.” he stutters, and retreats. Percival keeps insisting, stepping forwards. 

“Credence,” he says, and every time his name spills forth from his lips Credence finds himself shuddering and gasping for air, the knot in his stomach twisting and tightening. “It’s me. It’s the real me this time.” 

“How can I be sure?” Credence mumbles, voice about to break. Tears collect in his eyes, and he bites his lip so hard he bleeds, pain and sadness swelling in his stomach and throat, the dull pain in his chest turning to a tremendous torment he can’t seem to rid himself of. 

“You have to trust me.” Graves offers, and Credence can hear the gears in his brain turning, knowing full well he wasn't expecting such a sudden, frantic whirlwind of emotions. 

Credence wants to with all his heart, with his entire being except for a small part of brain telling him not to, to put him to the test. “What day did we meet?” Credence asks, his voice small and meek. He’s blushing from head to toe, already expecting him not to reply, to stutter out something wrong. Instead, he sighs and straightens himself. 

“December 25th 1925, exactly one year ago today.” comes the reply, almost mechanically, but there’s a hint of melancholy in his voice, a drop of gold in the general grey aura that surrounds this perfect man. Everything about him is grey - his hair, his clothes, his eyes. His heart though, that is a warm colour: gold, red, orange, anything that can be seen in a sunset. 

“What day did we kiss for the-for the first time?” Credence stutters, his tongue heavy and useless in his mouth, just like his vocal chords, his voice coming out like a squeak more than anything else. 

“May 27th, 1926.” Percival replies, more and more endearment slipping into his voice, into the cracks of his voice, into the lines of his face, into the creases of his hands. 

Credence still isn’t convinced. He frowns, trying to think of something else to ask him. Something only they could know, something so intimate nobody on Earth but them would know. 

“What,” Credence whispers, and the knot in his throat makes it harder to speak. “What were the first words I said to you after we-after we had sex for the first time?”

Percival seems to think about it, and every second that passes, Credence braces himself for the impending heartbreak he’s about to experience.  _ You can’t remember something you’ve never lived,  _ he thinks. 

“‘Percival, you’ve turned me into a sinner.’” Percival delivers, voice low. Credence blinks in shock, as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing: the real Percival Graves, in the flesh. 

“It is you,” Credence breathes, and steps closer now, needing to see him in full detail, to commit this moment to memory and never leave it. 

“In the flesh.” Percival says with a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“I thought I’d lost you.” Credence mumbles, unable to look Percival in the eyes. 

“I’m here now,” Percival says, stepping closer, and this time, Credence doesn’t step balk. They’re on the edge of the sidewalk, about to step off, about to fall into the road. Percival won’t let that happen. 

Credence finds himself grabbing Percival’ coat lapels - not for balance or stability, just for reassurance, to know he’s there, to make sure he won’t turn into smoke and dissipate into the air, like his hopes, like his breath. 

Percival then leans in closer, so close their lips are a hair's breadth away from each other’s, but Credence stops him. 

“Not here,” he whispers. “Someone could see.”

Percival grins. He pulls out his wand discreetly. 

Credence feels like he’s being swept away by some invisible force, and he holds onto Percival’ coat so hard his knuckles turn white, closing his eyes at the dizzying feeling of being inside a hurricane. 

When they feel solid ground beneath their feet, Credence looks around and realises this is Percival’ apartment. The living room is small and messy as ever, books in piles here and there, papers strewn across the room, files on shelves in every which ways. 

It feels like home to him more than any other place on Earth has. 

Percival smiles at him, and neither of them can hold back any longer. When their lips touch again, it’s like getting addicted to a drug - first it’s slow, and you’re satisfied with a bit, but the hunger grows and you just want  _ more.  _ Credence remembers now, as Percival licks into his mouth gently, as his head tilts and he presses with more urgency: the feeling of being, kissed like this, of being touched like this, of being treated like he’s the centre of the universe, of standing in the eye of the storm. 

Percival walks back, pulling Credence with him, until he stumbles on some books and they fall, Percival breaking the kiss to let out a surprised yelp as they fall, Credence landing on his chest. 

“Here it is, then.” Percival chuckles, and then pulls Credence up for another kiss, this one more desperate than the last. He sits up, pulling Credence into his lap. His hands reach for his coat, and they tug it off his shoulders. 

“We’re not going to bed?” Credence pulls away to ask, frowning. 

“Too far,” the Auror replies, “and it’s warmer here.”

The wizard clicks his fingers, and beside them, sparks light up the fireplace, igniting a flame. 

Credence shrugs, and cups his lover’s face, not joining their lips again, but instead pressing their foreheads together. 

“Mr. Graves, I -”

“Please, call me Percy.”

“Really?”

“Only the people I love the most get to call me that.”

Credence might cry, and he knows he most definitely will at some point tonight. 

“Percy,” he breathes, cautious about the way he says it, as if he were trying something new and fragile, feeling like he might die if he doesn’t let this out at some point. “I missed you so, so much.”

Percival’s eyes widen. Credence isn’t one for big confessions of any kind, far too used to repressing everything he feels. 

“Me too,” he whispers back into the skin of Credence’s neck, burying his face there, returning his hands to the task of undressing the younger man as he rolls his hips up, eliciting a gasp from him. “There wasn’t a day that went by that I wasn’t thinking of you.”

Credence nods and whimpers slightly as Percival undoes his shirt buttons, throwing all the clothes behind him onto the floor. Credence tries doing the same, as he, with shaking fingers, reaches to undo his neck tie. His trembling hands then move onto his thick coat, and then his shirt. 

Once they’re both shirtless, Percival moves his mouth down to Credence’s collar bones, sucking harsh red and purple marks into the skin there, making Credence cry out slightly. He kisses down his chest, and moves his hands up and down the younger boy’s sides, moving them to his back to be able to lower him down to the floor, but he can’t. His hands glide over rough patches, one large, new gash that stands out above the rest. Percival stops his movements, and Credence opens his eyes, brow furrowing when he catches his worried look. 

“When did you get this?” the wizard asks, concern laced into his voice. 

“About...a week ago, I think.” Credence replies, looking away, ashamed. 

“Don’t feel ashamed, Credence.” the older man says. “It’s not your fault.”

Credence’s voice is meek. “I know. It hurts, ‘s all.”

Percival doesn’t reply, but he makes a mental note:  _ I’ll ask him to move in with me soon. _

Instead of laying Credence on the floor like he’d intended, he decides to let them be in this position, since it’ll cause him less pain and they’ve never tried it before. 

Not without difficulty, their trousers come off, and now that they’re only in boxers, their skin-on-skin contact is the kindling that keeps the carnal flame alive as they roll their hips and kiss hungrily, greedily. There’s a certain urgency they can’t shake off, a need to be connected in the deepest way possible, ever-present in the way Percival runs his lips and tongue all over Credence’s body, swirling words of love and affection into his body, in the way Credence rolls his hips and threads his hands in Percival’s hair, whimpering in that way he can’t control that he knows his lover likes. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve done this,” the wizard observes as he conjures up some lube with a spell. He could just lubricate and stretch Credence with magic, but he finds that he takes pleasure in taking him apart bit by bit, in corroding and poisoning him inch by inch slowly, methodically, in filling his body with sin in a gradual way. 

“Y-yeah - oh! -” Credence gasps when he feels Percival’s hands tug his boxers down and his lubed finger tease at his hole. 

Percival pushes it in, searching Credence’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“It’s fine,” the younger reassures him. “keep going.”

The wizard nods and tugs Credence’s body up so that he’s on his knees and leaning over Percival’s shoulder, his hands on the older man’s shoulders. 

Percival pushes the finger in and out, revelling in how tight his body is after so long, trying to find that spot that can make Credence turn into a begging, desperate mess. 

Credence sighs and gasps behind him, muffling the sounds he makes with Percival’s back. 

“Percy,” Credence sighs, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. “More.”

And the wizard is willing to give. 

He presses a second finger into him, and this time, he takes his time. He alternates between scissoring and curling his fingers, making moans and broken gasps of the older man’s name fall from Credence’s mouth. He presses his blunt nails into Percival’s shoulders leaving crescent moon marks on them. 

_ “Percy!”  _ Credence exclaims when the man in question finds his prostate, lurching forwards and almost knocking them down. 

“Please,” Credence begs. “Please give me more.”

“Okay,” Percival mutters. He pulls out his fingers. 

Credence positions himself so that he’s astride Percival’s hips, raised on his knees and poised just above his neglected cock. He took off his boxers whilst he fingered Credence. 

“Are you sure?” the older man asks, and Credence nods. They can’t wait any longer, they waited far too long already. 

“Completely.” Credence replies, his voice still somewhat shaky. It’s not hesitation but anticipation. 

When he sinks down onto Percival’s cock, they both know neither one of them is going to last. Credence takes a moment to breathe, to relax his muscles and look into Percival’s eyes. The first time they’d done this Credence hadn’t been able to look into the older man’s eyes, too embarrassed to succumb to his alluring gaze. Now he watches the twin platinum rings with intent, knowing that this is the deepest form of connection they know: not sex, but eye contact. 

When he’s ready, Credence lifts himself up again a little bit and then comes back down, relishing in their synchronized groans of pleasure. He does it again, anchoring his hands to Percival’s shoulders for balance and leverage. Percival’s hands rest on his hips for aid and guidance. 

“That’s it,” Percival compliments when Credence picks up some speed, not really coming back down but letting himself fall at a faster pace. “Doing so well.”

Credence groans at the words of praise and he goes faster, clenching around Percival’s cock, trying to get him to come. He missed this full feeling so much, the dull ache on his hips and the exertion in his legs, the feeling of Percival so deep inside him he can barely breathe, his mind only able to focus on one thing:  _ him.  _

“Come on Credence,” Percival encourages him, groaning under his breath, bucking his hips up to meet Credence’s. “You’re so good for me.”

Credence closes his eyes as they roll in the back of his head and he lets out a long moan at the feeling of Percival’s length hitting his prostate. He shifts a bit so he can change the angle, and from here, he hits it every time, sending Credence into a frenzy. 

“I’m close,” Credence warns, moving his hands up from the wizard’s shoulders to his face, cupping it and pulling it down to his own. 

“With me,” Percival whispers, a rough feeling on his skin. Credence shudders at the pleasure, at the words of love and worship being pressed into his skin. Their voices rise with the crackling of the fire, as their actions become more passionate, the fire grows wilder, seemingly burning brighter and hotter, just like their love for each other. 

“Percy - _Percy -_ I’m -” 

“Me too - Credence -  _ love  _ -”

They come at the same time, come shooting from Credence’s untouched cock over their stomachs as Percival comes deep inside his lover, painting his walls with his seed. 

“I love you,” Percival mutters into his mouth as they kiss gently. Credence gasps and bites the other man’s lip in surprise, and the wizard knows that’s a ‘Me too.’

 

…

 

“Merry Christmas.” Percival mumbles once they’re in bed under the sheets. 

“Merry Christmas.” Credence mutters back. 

“Won’t Ma get mad at you?”

“It’s Christmas, she’ll be fine.” Credence then turns in Percival’s arms so that they’re facing each other. “How did you break out of Grindelwald’s confinement?”

“That’s a story for another day,” Percival replies half-heartedly, and then grins tiredly, with a dopey smile. 

“Good night, Percy.”

“G’night, Credence.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1AM and I needed to get this out of my system, idk man, pls don't judge me too hard.


End file.
